


Cinnamon

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, One Shot, Post-Kong: Skull Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: It was an easier choice than most lately.





	

"Do I get a cinnamon bun or not ?" It was an easier choice than most lately, but Mason still groused in Monarch's cafeteria.  She wanted one but after eating rations for the last three days what if it was overly sweet ? Either way, the sooner she ate the sooner she could get clean. No fainting in the shower for her. Though Conrad would have caught her, she'd rather not take the risk.

As if summoned, Conrad suddenly stood by her shoulder. "Among other things, you survived a helicopter crash, got knocked off a rock face and nearly drowned. I think you can pick one up...or we could split it. Your choice, Mason."

"You eat dessert ?" All the times she'd walked past him she'd never seen anything sweet on his plate. Wait, had he just called her Mason ? Her stomach fluttered before she tightened her grip on the tray. She was a grown woman, she did not need to drop her food over him.

"Do you ?"

"Fair enough. I think warming me up warrants a half, James."

"Aww, look at you guys, you're so cute together." Marlow said as he joined them in line. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna get a cinnamon bun too. Man, I haven't had one of these in forever. Gunpei would've liked 'em." Marlow continued talking to himself as she picked up a cinnamon bun and moved towards a table.

Grilled chicken, a fresh salad and a cinnamon bun. It was gonna be the best lunch she'd had since leaving the _Athena_. Just when she thought Conrad was going to sit down he asked, "Coffee ?"

"It'd be a nice time killer." They both chuckled. This was the first date she'd been on in months and she already knew they got along well. It was nice.


End file.
